


After the Storm

by HedaAna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Emma Swan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Butch!Emma, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Omega Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: Prompt fic: A medieval drama, Emma is the Alpha heir of white kingdom and Regina is the omega heir of the dark kingdom. To form a treaty between the two kingdoms, Henry Sr and David decided to marry their daughters to each other. Cora is actually a good mother in this story. Both Cora and Regina dislike the people in white kingdom. Regina doesn’t want to get married to Emma but accepts the proposal to save the fate of her people. Meanwhile Emma never wanted to be tied down. She spends her time fighting, drinking and sleeping with beautiful omegas.What will happen when these two are forced into a marriage. Will Emma be able to make this strong willed omega submit to her and will Regina be able to tame the Alphas wild ways?Read to find out





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: badgirl1311 
> 
> So this is my first fic for this fandoms. I live swanqueen and have read many many SQ fic. It’s second favourite ship after Clexa. I hope you people like it. Please be gentle
> 
> Comments and kudos are my life blood.
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own
> 
> This chapter is basically a prologue.

WHITE KINGDOM 

Sharp jagged bolts of lightning ripped across the dark sky. The boom of thunder loud. Rain pelted the the hard ground. The storm was a blessing. The white kingdom had been going through the worst drought in their history. Rain had evaded their lands for the past two years. They had to rely on their allies, the dark kingdom for help to survive.

Screams ripped through the royal bedchambers to rival the thunder. King David paced outside the door frantically. Giving off strong protective pheromones. His mate was in labour. She and the cub were vulnerable and he had to protect them. His protective instincts were running out of control at the moment.

Inside the royal bedchamber Queen snow lay on the bed panting, her pale white face scrunched up in pain. Beads of sweat ran down her face. “That’s it your majesty. I see the head just one last big push your majesty and you will see your pup.” The midwife urged the exhausted queen.

Snow took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. Her pup was almost here. She couldn’t wait to hold her baby in her arms. So she gave it all she had and pushed with all her remaining energy. A pained scream ripped through the bedchambers followed by the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Her pup was wailing their little lungs out. Not at all pleased at having been ripped from its warm and safe cocoon.

As The midwife tied and cut the cord, the door of the room slammed against the wall as the king rushed in and ran over to his wife. He took his mates hand and ran his other hand over her sweaty forehead smoothing back the raven locks that had fallen over her face. He kissed her forehead gently. “You did it my love. Thank you for this amazing gift you have blessed me with” The queen much too exhausted to reply verbally purred in contentment.

After the midwife was done cleaning the newborn pup she wrapped it in a warm blanket and handed the baby over to its parents. Snow and David looked down at the sweetest little face. The baby opened its eyes and they felt their heart drowning in love at the sight to the greenest little eyes. “Congratulations your majesty’s you have a little princess.”

Snow purred and beamed at her beautiful little princess. David looked down in wonder and awe at his beautiful girls. All pups when born released a specific pheromone at birth in response to their omega parents purr. The sire could easily detect this pheromone and find out what their pup will present as.

David leaned down and sniffed at the babies scent gland. A huge grin broke out on his face. “We have our beautiful baby Emma. Our Alpha princess. The Saviour of the white kingdom. Her birth brought back the rains and saved our kingdom and now we will flourish and become stronger than ever.”

Snow beamed at her mates response. She had given birth to an Alpha. She couldn’t be happier and felt pride fill her chest. Her baby was going to grow up to do great things. She was the Saviour after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 year later 

It was princess Emma’s first name day. The white kingdom had recovered from their drought and flourished. No expenses were spared for the grand event and every royal and noble from far and wide were invited to the grand event.

A lavish ball was thrown in the honour of the tiny princess. Even thought she was only one princess Emma had already started walking. She was usually found toddling down the halls of the castle with her Nanny following closely behind. She was a fiery little thing. Easy to anger and throw huge tantrums if things weren’t done as she wanted. Her parents and care takers were always quick to fulfil her every demand.

On her special day the little princess was dressed in the finest royal blue pants and vest trimmed with gold. The royal blue vest had the royal crest of the white kingdom embroidered with gold on it. This was the first public debut of the princess and her clothes would announce to everyone her status.

DARK KINGDOM 

Queen Cora was in a bad mood. She sat fuming while her mate was trying to appease her. “I’m expecting your heir Henry. You know I have been unwell. And now you expect me to travel in this condition.”

“Cora my love it hurts me to have to ask this of you but you must understand the importance of this event. It’s the first name day of the heir of the White Kingdom. All the royals and noble from far and wide will be in attendance. This is the perfect moment for us to make new connections.”

Cora hummer at her mates sound logic. She was 5 months pregnant and due to her magic she also knew that she was carrying an omega princess. This would be an excellent opportunity to scope out all the Alpha heirs of the surrounding kingdoms.

She stroked her mates face and kissed him gently “You are right as always my Alpha. This will be avid opportunity to scope out the potential mates for our daughter.”

Cora hated Snow White and David White with a passion. They were narrow sighted and idiotic. But she could put up with them for one day. She would do anything and go through any adversity for her pup. 

WHITE KINGDOM 

Snow looked out at all the people gathered in the grand ball room and felt such pride at finally introducing her little Alpha to the world. She knew word of their heirs orientation would spread quickly after this and she felt extremely smug at having given birth to an Alpha. Emma was such a fiery little thing already. Her every action screamed Alpha Prime and Snow knew her baby would grow up to become a very powerful Alpha.

David stood next to her and he cleared his throat to get the attention of the gathered royals and nobles. The crowd immediately went silent and turned to face the king. “Welcome everyone to the first name day of our heir of the White Kingdom, Princess Emma. And without further ado we would like to present our Savior.”

At her nannies urging the little princess waddled out on her own two chubby legs. She growled at having everyone’s attention on herself. At once all the crowd broke out into applause. Many people were muttering to each other. The white kingdom had an Alpha heir. And the fact that the little Alpha was already walking and growling showed promise that she would be a powerful Alpha and all the royals and nobles that had omega and beta children swarmed around the kind and queen congratulating them and trying to gain their favour in the hopes of securing their children the position as the future queen consort of the white kingdom.

Cora huffed to herself, Snow would be insufferable now. David and Henry had always been good friends but she never particularly got along with Snow. She was a dithering fool and always so overly cheery. She was oblivious to the problems and issues surrounding her and assumed that things would always go her way. She felt a sneer breaking out in her face at the sight in front of her. Snow had a huge smug grin on her face. She was preening under the attention she was getting from all the crowd gathered around them. She was a spoiled princess that had turned into a rotten Queen. Cora has no doubt that she would raise her Alpha heir in the same manner and cause her to turn out even worse than her.

Snow believed in Alpha supremacy. According to her an Alpha could do no wrong and omegas should always be submissive to their Alphas no matter what. She grabbed Henry’s arm stopping him from approaching the king. Henry looked at her an eyebrow raised in question “What’s the matter my love?”

“Don’t you dare approach the king and promise him our daughter. I want us to wait and see how the Alpha princess turns out when she grows up. I want to give our princess the best chance at her future. I want her to have a say in choosing her future mate and not tie her down to someone before she is even born.”

“Right as always my Queen. What would I do without you.” Henry said kissing the back of her hand.  
“Lets hope we never find out my love. I want our daughter to have a kind and loving mate just like her sire.” Cora smiled at her mate.  
“And so she shall my queen. Now let’s go up to the king and queen and give them our wishes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12 years later

WHITE KINGDOM 

“Come on Emma again.” David encouraged his daughter to get up and pick up her sword again. He had been training Emma in sword and hand to hand combat since she turned six. They had now progressed from wooden swords to training with swords made from blunt metal. Emma got up dusted off her pants and picked up her sword again. She ran a hand through the golden locks that had fallen over her face.

She had finally convinced her mother to let her get a haircut of her choosing for her 13th name day. She had had the royal barber give her an undercut. With the left side of her head shaved off and some long locks on the top and right side. She kept them flipped on the right side. Emma was tall for her age. And due to the fact that she had been sword training and sparring in hand to hand combat since the age of six she had a lean and lightly muscled physique. 

Emma had noticed that she received a lot of attention from the future omegas and betas of both the sexes. But she was sure she only liked girls. Her father brought her attention back to the battle at hand. She was determined to best her sire today. She had been training extra hard behind his back with the Captain of the royal guard.

Within the next couple of moves she had her sire under her sword. “Yield!” She growled as she pointed her sword at her sires neck. David chuckled and dropped his sword “I yield my princess.” Emma growled at her sire. “Dad don’t call me that.”

David chuckled harder and tousled her hair “Okay you win my big strong Alpha daughter.”  
“Daddddd” Emma whined as she fixed her hair again. “I’m really proud of you my child. You did amazing today. I see you have been practicing hard.”

Emma beamed with pride at her sire’s compliment “Thank you father. I will always try and make you proud.” David smiled back his daughter, his chest swelling with pride “I know you will my child. I know you will.”

DARK KINGDOM 

Regina felt the wind blowing through her long brunette locks. She grinned with joy as she urged Rocinante to go faster. She loved to ride at dawn. The fresh air filling her lungs and relaxing her. She felt her senses reinvigorate. The sky was tinted with hues of yellow, pink and purple as the sun slowly woke from its slumber and rose into the sky.

Reaching the stables she handed Rocinante’s reins to Daniel. He was their stable hand. He was an omega like her and her closest friend. “Good ride your highness?” Daniel grinned at her. “Do I always have to remind you to call me Regina?”  
“Well you should know that, that will never happen your highness.” Laughing Regina headed back to the castle she knew her parents would be waiting for her at the breakfast table.

“Good morning father, good morning mother.” Regina greeted her parents, softly kissing both of their cheeks. Her parents smiled at her. “Did you have a good ride my sweet princesses?” Henry asked his daughter.

Yes daddy it was very enjoyable, thank you.”  
Cora smiled at the sight of her two loves. Regina was growing up to be such a beautiful girl. She was extremely smart and head strong. Although she was an omega Cora taught her to stand up for herself and demand respect no matter what. She was strong willed but she had a kind heart. She was charming and all alphas that came across her daughter always left smitten. Regina hadn’t shown interest in anyone yet and Cora wasn’t one to pressure her, her daughter was still much too young for that.

Time was coming close to that fateful age of sixteen when her daughter would have her first heat, present as an omega and come into her wolf. The ball celebrating her daughters coming of age would bring all the prospective suitors to their kingdom to try and charm the princess of the Dark kingdom. Their kingdom was powerful and prosperous. They had the most number of magic users in their army which gave the an edge over all the other kingdoms and Regina would be highly sought after. But that was still years in the future. 

Cora still had time to train her daughter and teach her how to hold her own against an Alpha and not have to be forced to do anything against her will. She would give her daughter all the tools she needed to survive and thrive in this world that was much too harsh to omegas.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the story progresses.  
Rating will change as well when the story reaches its smutty stages


End file.
